In order to separate the space which in aircraft is allocated to different passenger classes, known concepts not only use separation walls that are installed so as to be fixed, but also movable space separation devices, for example curtains. Parallel to this requirement of isolating the different classes as well as possible from each other, both visually and acoustically, for passenger comfort, there is a need to provide considerable stowage space in an aircraft. This stowage space is, among other things, created by means of various stowage bins which can, for example, be installed in the overhead region as so-called hatracks. Normally, these hatracks extend continuously over extended distances along the aircraft's longitudinal axis (x-axis), and therefore the above-mentioned separation arrangements can adjoin these hatracks. In this arrangement the space separation devices usually extend so as to be perpendicular to the hatracks, along the aircraft's cross direction (y-axis). Thus, in hitherto-known solutions the requirement for comfort by acoustically and visually separating the flight classes conflict with requirement for space, or the requirement for stowage space in aircraft.